Time Loves Us
by Signorina-L
Summary: Sequel/One-shot of another story written by bubblygal92's The Blush of Love. please read before this one. "Shut it, mad man." She kissed his cheeks and forehead as he was still as stone beneath her. "You thief. You... Renegade. " He was still crying and she wiped away his tears as they fell smiling brightly at him. Willing him to believe that she was really there."


**So I got into ****bubblygal92**** 's ****The Blush of Love, and I really loved the story. At the end I got an idea for a future set one-shot fic and asked her if I could. Which she gave permission for. SO! Please read her story before you read this one, otherwise it won't make much sense. Here is the link. **** s/7773394/1/The-Blush-of-Love**

It had been just a few months after the Game station and The Doctor sat in the library when Rose came in with her hair wrapped in a towel. Her still semi wet feet leaving footprints in the deep carpet of the Tardis's library. After this new regeneration he still had to sigh inward at the sight of her. In this form it was hard to keep his emotional reactions at bay sometimes. The Oncoming storm could only be held back so much, but with his Rose there it helped.

He watched as she sat down next to him in comfortable silence and grabbed a book humming to herself as she began to read and set the towel down on the floor beside her. Times like these his hearts hurt reminding him off his wife back on Gallifrey, his first Rose. Every time he looked at this pink and yellow human in front of him his mind went everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He wasn't trying to replace his wife with her was he?

The Tardis hummed at him and dimmed the lights softly in response to his question that he had unintentionally broadcasted for her. _You can't replace something that deep, that true. But it's possible to love again for all the right reasons in all the right ways and places._

If he looked close enough he could see all the differences that made his Roses different, but then he would see their similarities like bolts of lightning. The way they would read books, those brown, hazel, gold eyes, they both loved adventure…Loved to run. Then this Rose wouldn't be caught dead in white, and she was most definitely human and didn't have the same grace…

His groaned and rubbed his hand through his hair making it stand on end. Rose looked over at him and took his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles as she set the book down.

"Thinking about the Game Station again?" He winced. Of course she would have to bring that up, but then what else could he have been thinking about at that time. She couldn't read his mind. The Doctor missed having the telepathic connections sometimes that it was hard to grasp at old feelings correctly.

He had been laying across the library couch and she had maneuvered between his legs and let her head rest against his chest listening to his double hearts. He wrapped his arms around her.

He had sent her away and she had come back, and he had almost lost her. His hearts couldn't have handled that. The Doctor inhaled her scent through her hair and let his shoulders sag a bit. It took everything in him to show her how he felt sometimes and not try to distract either of them away from it.

"I almost lost you. Somehow you defy the laws of time, Rose."

/

Rose smiled at him, knowing that he could not see her face, or see the way that her eyes lit up with golden swirls at that statement. When she had recreated herself into the Bad Wolf she was shown so many things and something in her head had unlocked. Her entire being and mind burned from the inside out, changing, rearranging, only in small unnoticeable ways physically, but biologically and mentally she had woken something up that had been buried so deep…She didn't know how it happened, how she had gotten there but she was.

Her heart twisted at the pain in his voice. The Doctor carried so much on his shoulders. Her Doctor. There was certain things that she stayed away from doing, or wearing for that matter, to cause too much pain once her mind was awakened. It took the bad days to get through the good days without shouting out her true self to him.

"I'm right here, Doctor. I'll always find my way back to you."

"But there's so much that always goes wrong. So wrong." She clutched his hand tighter and turned a little to wrap her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed trying not to shed the tears that wanted to free themselves so badly. Maybe now was the time? The Tardis hummed softly in her mind, pushing her to go ahead. _Why love what was lost in the past so achingly when it's right in front of you my wolf?_

"It's okay in the end." She took a deep breath and tried to calm her heart beat reminding herself to stay calm. "Because… You are the Doctor. My Doctor. The one who always makes it better."

His arms tightened around her and she could hear him swallowing tightly. Her eyes opened and she fell so far into herself. She had hurt him, she could tell. To herself on purpose, but to him it had been on accident, maybe.

"Oh Rose…" His voice was a notch higher in tone and she could tell that he had little trouble mushing through his thoughts. She pulled back from him with her hair hanging over her face with her eyes closed. Could he feel the power sliding a long in her veins, wanting to come out, wanting to delve into him again?

\\\\

He couldn't exhale, letting his bypass system take its own pace for a few moments before letting out his breath. He had heard those words so long ago, and here again with another Rose. The Doctor shivered and stared at the woman between his legs, her hair covering her face. Had he been named again, just now? It certainly felt like it… She had said the words just as his wife had once upon a time, sitting in the red grasses of his home tending to a wounded ankle.

"I don't always make it better. I've lost so many, so much." The Doctor swallowed hard and was thankful that her hair was in the way, he couldn't look at her in this moment.

Rose leaned against him resting her covered forehead against his own and gathered up all her courage and the love that she felt for the being in front of her.

_Tardis?_ She called out with her own mind._ I need your help to get to him, to help him see me._ With that request the Tardis turned the lights as low as they could be without actually being off and Roses eyes shown with a soft golden glitter that the Doctor could feel against his cheeks. Rose moved her hair out of the way and pressed her lips to his in his moment of shock because the time vortex should have been completely gone in her, but it wasn't.

His hands found their way into her hair and gripped tightly causing her scalp to feel pinpricks of pain as she fed images into his mind with the Tardis's help and control.

A few moments had passed till Rose pulled away gently and not that far. Tears were streaming down both of their faces as the Time Lord tried to understand that this wasn't a different Rose in front of him, in his arms, alive, breathing, here…HERE!

"How? Why? When? Rose?" He couldn't believe it. It was so hard to believe, to comprehend. He couldn't hope. This had to be a dream. It just had to be. He just didn't remember falling asleep, or feeling the need to sleep. "No, can't it. I've lost it. Again. Really this time. I'm a mad man in a blue box. Completely mental. Nutters to an infinite degree." She shuddered against him and put her finger tops to his temples as the lights around them grew brighter so that they could both see a little better. Rose bit her lip and kissed him again.

"Shut it, mad man." She kissed his cheeks and forehead as he was still as stone beneath her. "You thief. You... Renegade. "

He was still crying and she wiped away his tears as they fell smiling brightly at him. Willing him to believe that she was really there.

"H-How?" The Doctor was sputtering over this word. Rose hummed at him and ran her fingers through his hair. She had seen so many versions of him, never missed a beat and she wondered the same thing. How was she here? What had happened? How did it happen? Then a small memory of her and her sisters sitting around as their father told stories, another memory of her sister telling her just what her Doctor, her Theta had said when he asked her father if he could court her… The exact phrase that had ended up in his permission and their life together… Lives now.

"Because-"she began to say then faltered a bit mulling over how he may feel about her next words.

Her smile lit up and he couldn't help but begin to smile back at her in anticipation and encouragement.

They both needed to hear the next spoken words out loud.

"Because time loves us."

**Let me and ****bubblygal92**** know what you think. We'd both appreciate some feedback! **


End file.
